Arizona Robbins
Arizona Robbins is the current Head of Pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, following the death of the previous Head of Department, Dr. Jordan Kenley. She is also girlfriend to Callie Torres. Childhood and growing up Arizona grew up with her brother (who when an adult, joined the army and died). She also learnt to play tough on the playground, needing to be tough because of her name. When her brother died she ate lots of donuts. Personal life Arizona initally got off on the wrong foot with Dr. Bailey and Karev. Alex couldn't understood how she could be so perky after harvesting organs from a young child and when Dr. Kenley died Arizona decided to alter Jackson Prescott's course of treatment, thinking Bailey's one not to effective Bailey got aggrivated. However, Bailey soon realised that Arizona was a competent doctor and grew closer with her after applying for a peds fellowship. After becoming Callie's girlfriend, Arizona also became good ebough friends with Mark and Cristina. Romantic life Arizoan is a lesbian and is currently dating Callie Torres. At the Emerald City Bar she saw that Callie was upset and came to comfort her in the bathroom and she kissed her. Callie soon decided to ask her out but Arizona declined the offer after finding out Erica was Callie's first woman, her reasons being metaphorical: she deals mostly with newborns at work, she does not want to deal with them in her personal life, but she claimed "is super flattered. Super" at the offer. Annoyed, Callie confronted her but the situation was made more awkward after she discovered that Arizona was on a date with a woman named Julie. Callie started to avoid her but she was eventually cornered in the elevator. Arizona then decided to explain that sometimes she doesn't always make the right choice under pressure and that she was wrong. Callie accepted it and Arizona asked her out again and after pretending not to be interested for a few seconds, Callie accepted. Their relationship continued but when Callie's father came to visit and discovered that she was dating a girl, he cut Callie off. Mark and Cristina both suggested that she lie and say she broke up with Arizona but after Arizona approached her and told her that she loved how Callie cared so much about things and wouldn't care if Callie lied, Callie decided not to lie because her family should accept her. However, Callie began to withdraw slightly and began to avoid Arizona. Arizona then asked if their relationship was just a fling and it had run its course and Callie told her that it probably was. Arizona later approached Callie and Callie told her the real reason was because she didn't have lots of monwy for four-star resraunts anymore but Arizona told her that they can eat pizza at home naked. The relationsip was threatened again when Callie got annoyed at Arizona for believing that George joining the army was awesome but after hearing that Arizona's brother died in the war, she apologised. Career She is very much aware of the nature of her job, where Karev and Bailey were unable to handle the idea of loosing children, Robbins reminds them she's seen more than them to the extent she has nightmares about the tiny coffins that her patients will be buried in, and so she will remain optimistic in the face of the tragedy involved in her job. Dr. Robbins was top of her class and she was the resident chosen to be chief resident in her fifth year. Following the death of Dr. Jordan Kenley of a heart attack during an exam of Jackson Prescott, the The Chief set out to replace his head of Pediatric surgery, and unable to secure anyone else, Robbins was hired as Seattle Grace's new head of Pediatric surgery and in the process taking on all of Dr. Kenley's patients. Her optimism and child-friendly abilities can be seen frequently and are also shown as she has cute animals on her lab coat; what appears to be a monkey or a lion above the Seattle Grace logo on the right hand side of her lab coat and a pig above her name and title on the left hand side; and she even wears Heelys at work, heeling around the hospital. When Robbins changes Jackson's treatment plan, Bailey is furious as she supported Kenley's decision and believed it was the right choice, however, Robbins disagreed, stating that more senior peds surgeons believe that course of treatment is the right choice. Bailey went to the Chief, clearly expressing her dissatisfaction with this choice, both medical and personnel. The Chief tells Bailey that Robbins was top of her class and chief resident and that "She's the best that anyone's seen in a long time, just like you are." After more clear and vocal disagreements over Jackson's treatment from Bailey (relating to placing him on the transplant list), Bailey wanted a second opinion and Robbins obliged, revealing in the process that she knows the head of Pediatric surgery at John's Hopkins including being on first name terms with him (telling Bailey to say that "Arizona" sent her), all the while berating Bailey for second guessing her judgement ever since she arrived. Arizona eventually begins to develop a rapport with Bailey, allowing her to remove the clamp in Jackson's transplant. Dr. Robbins reassures Bailey that she is a peds surgeon, claiming she is "uniquely qualified", and supporting her in her application, reminding her about the competition and her letters of recommendation, but remians super excited for her to move onto her service, in her own words described as "Yay!". Notes *Arizona dislikes sandwhiches. *She likes pizza. *Arizona is quite wealthy. *When she gets angry, she cries. *She finds that the chief is similar to father, he commands respect and has authourity. *When under pressure and knows she is going to get into trouble, Arizona smokes. Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S5 Characters